


The True Face of the Devil

by sinisterkid92



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 2X06, chloe finds out about lucifer, post monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterkid92/pseuds/sinisterkid92
Summary: Lucifer goes over to Chloe after leaving Doctor Linda.A story of how Chloe, sort of, finds out about who Lucifer, sort of, is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! New to the fandom, and I love it here. Will be posting more works because this show is exactly my type of show. It's fantastic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short fic! I apologize for any errors as this is posted unbeta'd and unedited....

There was something about him recently that made Chloe doubt all opinions she had formed of him up until that point. Despite still being the aggravating tone deaf self-centered person she knew him to be, something else had floated to the top. It hit her that she’d never seen him drunk before. Never disheveled. Not even after just getting shot at. She swore she’d seen him get shot at least twice. But bullets didn’t seem to want to hit him.

A part of her wanted to ask him, shake him and demand that he tell her whatever it was that was going on. The other, more rational part, knew that he wouldn’t tell her anyway. Both Lucifer and Maze probably came a sect where they’d grown up secluded for their entire life. Lucifer’s fascination with the devil (and his name, since she doubted it was god-given as Lucifer claimed), and Maze’s sexual appetite gave her a few clues of the type of cult they’d been in. A few times she had wanted to reach out to people who investigated those types of things to find out what was out there, where they truly came from. In the end she felt that it would be a breach in trust. If Lucifer wanted to tell her he would, until then she’d keep it cool.

With the latest development that was getting harder. While Maze proved to be a competent babysitter against all odds, Lucifer went off the deep end to a place she didn’t know where it was. Between the divorce, the move, and the Mazikeen thing she had been stretched too thin to be able to deal with him.

And now he was standing on her doorstep. 

Maze had left for the night. There was some party somewhere calling her name. Trixie was with her dad for their weekend together. She’d prepared for her night off mom and work duty by pouring herself two generous glasses of wine that had nearly drained the bottle, and it looked like Lucifer had done about the same.

The stumbling jackass she had met at the crime scene wasn’t there though. His shoulders were sunken, and his eyes screamed of pain and sadness that she couldn’t even wrap her head around. There was so much there that she could only grab him in her arms and hold him like he was a child. 

”C’mon,” she said to him, her voice muffled by the lapel of his suit. ”Come inside.” 

She placed him on the couch and then went to uncork another bottle of cheap wine. The ice cream she had planned on devouring was left in the fridge because no matter how down Lucifer was she knew he’d scoff at it. She handed him a glass with another generous serving without a word, and he took it in the same silence. 

”Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Though the couch was big enough for them to sit a respectful distance apart she sat down as close to him as she could, clinking his glass with hers before taking a long sip. He copied her, but said nothing. ”You know I’m not going to judge you, right?” 

”If you knew the truth you would.” His head flopped back as he stared towards the ceiling. ”Everyone thinks they know me, they think I’m the bad guy they can blame everything on, and I’m tired of it detective.” He drained the glass in one long sip, and refilled the glass to the brim immediately. 

”I’m not blaming you for anything that I don’t know that you did, like trying to be a human target today.” She resisted the urge to stroke his cheek. The comforting move itched in her fingers, twitching them. She tucked her hair behind her ear instead. It had fallen out of the loose bun halfway through the first glass. ”You want to explain that?”

”The devil can’t punish himself, but I figured I could try.” His brown eyes looked black in the low light, and the flicker of truth danced in them so she pounced.

”You can tell me anything, you do know that, anything and I’m here for you.” She placed a hand over his. ”If you killed someone then tell me where and I’ll help you bury the body.” Though she smiled she realized just how true that was. She wouldn’t even let Dan get away with murder, but Lucifer she would. She’d bury it six feet deep and never look back. 

”I told Linda.” He let out a long breath. ”Or I showed Linda. I don’t think she ever wants to see me again.”

”Showed her what?” The question met a wall, and she downed her third large glass of wine. Her head would murder her in the morning, but she knew they both needed the courage. ”Linda was your therapist, but I’m your friend and partner, you should trust me with everything because… I trust you, and I trust that you are a better person than you think you are, and than you let yourself be.” She put the glass down on the coffee table and grabbed his face between her hands, holding it so that he was forced to look her in the eye. ”You are a good person Lucifer, I need you to believe that.”

”That’s the thing detective!” He jerked himself out of her grasp. ”You think you know but you don’t.”

”How many times have you saved me? How many murderers have you helped put behind bars?” She grabbed his face again. ”Show me what you showed Linda.” She demanded. 

Once again that dejected look he had when he first showed up crossed his face. Then he sighed and nodded.

”Okay.” He closed his eyes for a few moments. ”Please don’t hate me.” He said then.

”If I still want you around after all this time then you should know that by now it’s impossible for me to hate you.” She expected a snort of some sort, a sarcastic remark, but his eyes remained closed.

The air shifted for a moment. It buzzed with faint electricity against her skin, a low charge in the environment. For a moment she thought she saw his face glimmer red, but then his skin was his own but something almost gold shimmered across it. Shimmer was the wrong word, even glow was wrong. Gold was the closest she came to describe it, at best it was a radiance about him that looked ethereal and amazing, and all superlatives that her mind could not think of.

”Lucifer…” she began, her eyes drinking him in, unable to find the words. When his eyes blinked open and found her looking at him not in fear but in mesmerization he furrowed his eyebrows. ”You are beautiful,” she breathed, leaning closer towards him, mapping his face with her eyes as her fingers reached up to stroke his cheeks. ”Why didn’t you tell me?”   ”You’re not… scared of me?” He wanted to laugh. Clearly she had to be insane if she wasn’t scared or freaked out by the devil’s true face.

”No, no.” She smiled. ”This explains so much, so much.”

That was when he saw his own reflection mirrored in the window behind Chloe. Looking back at him was not Lucifer, it was a reflection he hadn’t seen in millennia. It was Samael. 

His hand clasped hers over his cheek as his own breath escaped his lungs. Thoughts raced through his head, trying to understand how it was all possible until he focused back on her again. 

”It seems like you’re changing me more than I first thought Chloe Decker.” As her name crossed his lips she smiled and moved that millimeter closer to him that was still gaping between them. ”Who are you?”   ”What do you mean?” she asked, her eyes still darting across his face like she didn’t want to miss a single part of it. 

”It seems like you’ve awoken the angel in me.” He didn’t know whether to be glad, or mad at her for it. Right in that moment he was leaning towards just pure desire. The way she looked at him was what he had desired for months, and here she was willing. Consenting. Of fairly clear head. 

Whatever her response might have been he wouldn’t find out anytime soon because then she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own and time disappeared.


End file.
